fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss (CC)
Ice-Make Water Magic}}'Mirajane Strauss '(ミラジェーン シュトラウス, mirajieen shutorausu) is a mage of ____, and a previous S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. During the year from it's disbandment to it's eventual reformation, her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, were killed in a tragic accident that changed her immensely. Mirajane refused to go back to Fairy Tail, as it would harbor to many memories of her siblings; she soon learnt of the ____ guild, and found her new purpose in life, soon joining the ranks Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied.She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp was located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings.She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot.